The present invention generally relates to casino card games including additional jackpot features. More particularly, it relates to methods for playing electronic and live table versions of casino poker games such as seven card stud and five card draw poker games, such as xe2x80x9cCaribbean Drawxe2x80x9d poker, all of which include optional jackpot features. Various methods and apparatus for introducing a single jackpot component into live casino table games are disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,861,041; 5,078,405; 5,584,485 and 5,626,341. Electronic poker games with additional jackpot features are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,653 to Suttle and Jones, which patent is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to methods for playing casino card games in which a set of cards are initially dealt and then additional cards are dealt, with provisions being made for a jackpot component awarded after initially dealt cards are reviewed and additional cards are dealt. Predetermined prizes are awarded to players who participate in the jackpot component by placing additional wagers, and the prizes are based upon preselected arrangements of playing cards in the hand after additional cards are dealt.